Adieu
by Fullcel14
Summary: Hinamori est partie seule au Hueco Mundo eet est la prisonnière d'Aizen. Toshiro fera tout pour la sauver, mais y arrivera t-il ? Quelle genre de mort attend Hinamori ?
1. Chapitre 1

**Adieux**

POV Toshiro :

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que tu t'aventure toute seule dans la demeure d'Aizen. On te l'avait répété pourtant. Il nous a trahi. Il t'a trahi. Il n'a plus aucun sentiment à notre égard, tout ce qu'il veut, c'est notre destruction. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu partie le rejoindre ?_

_Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère, cela fait ne fait que quelques minutes que je cours dans les couloir blancs du palais d'Aizen. Je ne suis pas seul. Deux capitaines, trois lieutenants et cinquante shinigamis m'accompagnent. Je cherche ta pression spirituelle, elle n'est plus très loin, maintenant. J'augmente la cadence. Je te le promet, il ne te fera aucun mal. _

Nous déboulons dans une vaste pièce. Elle est là, allongé sur une table, inconsciente.

- Hinamori !

Je me précipite vers elle. A peine ai-je eu le temps de partir que des arrancars attaquent notre groupe. Les shinigamis vont les retenir, le temps que j'aille chercher Hinamori. On a l'avantage du nombre.

Je remarque que ce traitre d'Aizen se tient juste derrière mon amie. Mais il ne m'interresse pas. Ma priorité, c'est Hinamori. Je suis presque arrivé à elle, elle n'est plus qu'à cinq mètres. Mais soudain, des espèces de barreaux d'énergie spirituelle se dressent entre moi et elle. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je devine tout de suite qui est l'auteur de ce « mur ».

- Aizen ! Enlève ça, Hinamori n'y est pour rien ! Laisse-la partir !

- Désolé, mon cher Hitsugaya, mais mon ancienne vice-capitaine va m'aider me servir de cobaye pour une de mes nouvelles expériences. Je ne t'en dit pas plus, tu verras le résultat, me dit-il affichant un sourire sadique.

Je ne comprend que trop bien ses attentions. Je dégaine mon sabre et tente de trancher cette fichue barrière, mais rien n'y fait. Tout à coup, Hinamori reprend conscience. Je l'appelle. Elle m'entend, me regarde et, lorsqu'elle voulu faire un geste, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était attachée.

- Shiro-chan, aide-moi !

Je tente de passer un de mes bras entre deux barreaux. Je peux presque la toucher, à dix centimètres près. Si seulement j'étais plus grand, je pourrais défaire les sangles ! Je ne peux pas, je n'y arrive pas, même en forçant de toutes mes forces. Je pourrai prendre mon katana pour couper les sangles, mais la garde l'empêche de passer entre les barreaux. On dirait que tout a été calculé.

Tout à coup, les étranges appareils qui se trouvaient autour de la table semblèrent se mettre en marche.

- Ah enfin, c'est partit ! S'écria Aizen. Hitsugaya, tu vas assister à la manière la plus affreuse et violente de tuer un shinigami !

- Quoi ?

- SHIRO-CHAN ! AIDE-MOI !

Mon cœur sauta un battement. Que venait-il de dire ? Pas le temps d'y réfléchir, il fallait que je me dépêche de sortir Hinamori de là avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Je n'eut même pas le temps de penser à une solution que deux bocaux d'acides commencèrent à se déverser sur ses jambes. Elle poussa un long hurlement de douleur. Ses jambes, elles, se décomposaient lentement, laissant apparaître successivement la chair, les muscles et les os, pour se désintégrer totalement.

- SHIROOOOO ! pleura t-elle.

Les larmes recouvraient son visage. Moi, je restais devant elle, à regarder la scène, totalement tétanisé par cet affreux spectacle. Je ne pouvais rien faire, j'étais impuissant. Je voulais la sauver...mais comment ?

L'acide s'arrêta de couler au niveau du milieu des cuisses. Il ne restait qu'une marre de sang ainsi qu'une étrange vapeur qui s'en dégageait. Elle hurlait, hurlait encore. J'entendais ses cris, ils résonnaient dans ma tête. Je me repris et retenta d'atteindre les sangles. Mais à peine eus-je passé le bras entre les barreaux que les bocaux déversèrent leur acide sur ses bras. Les hurlements reprennèrent. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Appeler à l'aide les autres shinigamis derrière moi ? Non, ils étaient trop loin, le temps qu'ils viennent, il serait déjà trop tard. Je repris mon zanpakuto et lança une attaque en direction de la barrière spirituelle. Sans résultats.

Ses cris de désespoir continuaient, me transperçant le cœur. Elle appelait à l'aide, criait mon nom. Ses bras avaient à leur tour disparus.

- AIZEEEN ! ARRÊTE CA TOUT DE SUITE ! Hurlais-je à mon tour.

- Oh non ! Pas maintenant ! Ça commence à devenir inintéressant.

Je reportais mon regard sur mon amie. Elle me regardait, désespérée, les larmes ne cessant de couler sur son visage qui devenait de plus en plus blanc.

- Toshiro, je t'en supplie, aide-moi ! Me supplia t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Je la regardais, les yeux apeurés, tremblant légèrement. Je ne pensais plus, respirais plus. Je restais fixé sur cette vision d'horreur devant moi. Soudain, plusieurs pics emmanèrent de son buste. Elle cracha du sang. Elle continuait de me fixer avec son regard terrifié. Dans ses yeux se lisait le désespoir, la peur ainsi que la déception. Tout ça à cause de moi je ne pourrai pas la sauver.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et commença à trembler. Elle comprit ce qu'il allait se passer. Elle m'adressa un dernier regard, affolé.

- TOSHIROOO !

J'essayais encore une fois de l'atteindre. Une violente lumière commença à se dégager d'elle. Puis tout à coup, sans que personne ne s'y attende, son corps explosa, envoya chair et sang aux alentours. Le choc de l'explosion me propulsa à quelques mètres. J'étais couvert de sang. Je me laissai tomber sur le sol couvert de tâches écarlates. Mes yeux étaient toujours orientés à l'endroit où était, il y a juste quelques secondes, _ma sœur_.

- M-Momo... ?

Je baissai le regard sur mes mains. Elles étaient couvertes de sang et tremblaient.

POV Matsumoto :

Les arrancars ne furent pas très compliqués à battre. Mon capitaine était parti pour sauver Hinamori. On l'a tous entendue hurler à la mort. On a comprit qu'elle n'était plus de ce monde. D'autres arrancars allaient bientôt arriver, il fallait que j'aille chercher mon capitaine.

Je me précipitai dans sa direction. Du sang était étalé partout. C'était un vrai carnage. Je le vis. Il était agenouillé par terre. Il semblait contempler ce qui restait de la dépouille d'Hinamori. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il la regarde. Vu le décors, elle avait dû mourir très violemment et bien sûr, il avait dû tout voir.

- CAPITAINE ! Lui criai-je.

Il ne répondit pas, ne fit pas un seul geste. Je me plaçai devant lui et l'enlaçait, de sorte à lui bloquer la vue de ce corps...Non, on ne pouvais même plus appeler ça un corps. Je contemplais la scène à mon tour. Je ne déposai même pas trois seconde ma vue dessus, que j'eus des nausées.

Je plaçais un de mes bras dans son dos et l'autre sur sa tête. Il était couvert de sang. Il en avait même dans les cheveux. Je senti qu'il tremblait, et pas qu'un peu. Ce qu'il avait vu restera dans sa mémoire toute son existence. Le pauvre, il était trop jeune pour assister à une telle violence.

- C'est fini capitaine, je suis là, ça va aller, c'est bon..., j'essayais de le rassurer, de le calmer, mais comment ? Ce n'était pas évident de trouver les bons mots dans une telles situation...Je lui passais ma main dans son dos pour l'apaiser, mais ses spasmes continuaient sans cesse. Il redressa la tête et plongea son regard dans le miens. Il me fit légèrement sursauter quand ses yeux écarquillés croisèrent les miens. Il affichait un regard désespéré, affolé, bouleversé et terrorisé. Je le dévisageai. Il essaya de me dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Son regard devint alors triste et il détourna ses yeux des miens.

- Capitaine, je vous en prie...

Je détestait le voir ainsi, perdu, seul. Je repris mes esprits il fallait déguerpir d'ici et vite. Je l'attrapai alors par le bras et l'obligeai à se lever. Je sentis qu'il avait du mal a tenir sur ses jambes. Nous nous sommes mis à courir et rejoindre les autres shinigamis. Une fois réunis, nous partîmes en toute hâte il ne fallait pas qu'on s'attarde ici...

Voilà ! Premier chapitre fini ! Ouai, je sais, c'est super gore...Vous inquitez pas, la suite sera plus soft. Laissez des reviews !


	2. Chapitre 2

**Adieu (chapitre 2)**

POV normal :

Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils étaient de retour. Une réunion avait été prévue. Tous les capitaines attendaient devant la salle de la première division et parlaient entre eux. Il n'y avait que le capitaine de la dixième qui ne prenait pas part aux discussions autour de lui. Il s'était assis dans un coin, avait entouré ses genoux de ses bras et semblait être perdu dans ses pensées.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, les capitaines commencèrent à entrer dans la salle. Les capitaines Komamura et Kyoraku passèrent à côté du jeune garçon et s'aperçurent qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte que tout le monde était en train de se déplacer.

- Hé Toshiro, tu viens, ça va commencer, lui lança Kyoraku.

Aucune réponse, il continuait de scruter le vide. Les deux capitaines se regardèrent.

- Capitaine Hitsugaya ! Appela Komamura de sa grosse voix.

Aussitôt, Hitsugaya parut se réveiller.

- Excusez-moi, je n'avais pas entendu, dit-il d'une voix monotone.

Il entra avec les autres capitaines dans la salle.

- Le pauvre, il ne va pas bien du tout..., souffla Kyoraku.

- Je déclare cette réunion de capitaines ouverte, annonça le capitaine général. Mais avant, rendons un hommage au lieutenant Hinamori qui est décédé au combat contre Aizen. Une cérémonie lui sera rendu cet après-midi.

A ces mots, Toshiro repensa à la scène qui s'était déroulée devant ses yeux. C'était sa propre sœur qu'il avait vu mourir atrocement, soit dit en passant. Il ne la reverrai plus jamais, jamais. La personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde était morte. Il baissa la tête et serra les dents. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Il mit sa main sur l'un de ses yeux pour stopper ses larmes. Ukitake, qui était en face de lui, se rendit compte de l'état d'Hitsugaya.

- Ça ne va pas, capitaine Hitsugaya ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

Voyant qu'il était devenu le centre d'attention, il essuya négligemment ses larmes à l'aide des revers de ses poignets .

- Je suis désolé...

Mais à peine eut-il « séché » ses larmes, que d'autres prirent leur place.

- Capitaine Hitsugaya, je vois bien que le décès du vice-capitaine vous touche. Je pense que vous ne pourrez pas travailler correctement pendant une certaine période. Je vous propose de prendre quelques jours de congés, le temps de récupérer.

Toshiro acquesia et partit en direction de la porte, d'un pas nonchalant.

Une fois que la porte fut refermé, le capitaine en chef déclara :

- Eh bien, je ne pensais pas que la mort du vice-capitaine pouvait autant l'affecter. Je savais qu'ils se connaissaient, mais je ne penserai pas que ça lui ferait un si gros choc.

- Elle était plus qu'une simple connaissance pour lui, capitaine commandant, commença Kyoraku. Ils ont été élevés ensembles au Rukongaï c'est comme s'il avait perdu sa sœur.

- Et de plus, ajouta Unohana, il a assisté à sa violente mort. Il était aux premières loges et il ne pouvait rien faire pour la sauver. Il est trop jeune pour avoir été confronté à un tel carnage. Aizen a été vraiment affreux sur ce coup là...

- Je vois...J'espère qu'il se remettra vite de cet incident. Reprenons, capitaine Soi Fon.

Il courait à en perdre haleine, les larmes s'envolant avec la vitesse. Il les chassa d'un revert de la manche. Il arriva à la colline où devait se dérouler la cérémonie pour sa sœur. Une pierre tombale avait déjà été déposé et son nom gravé dans la pierre. Il resta devant à la contempler. Il murmura quelques mots. Ca ressemblait à « Pardonne-moi », et aussitôt après, il tourna les talons et rentra à son bureau. En le voyant arriver, Matsumoto remarqua :

- La réunion est déjà finie ?

- Non..., murmura t-il

Elle le regarda aller s'assoir sur un des divans, retirer son haori de capitaine et le poser à côté de lui. Il reprit exactement la même position que celle qu'il avait quelques minutes avant et fixa le vide d'un regard absent.

Elle était très triste pour lui, ce ne devait pas être facile de perdre une personne proche que Hinamori l'était de lui, comme _ça. _Elle regarda l'heure et se leva.

- Capitaine, je vais à la cérémonie pour Hinamori...vous venez ?

Il secoua doucement la tête, restant le regard perdu.

- Comme vous voulez..., dit-elle, compatissante.

Il resta deux jours entiers sans bouger sur le canapé. Sa vice-capitaine commençait vraiment à se faire du souci pour lui. Elle fit venir le capitaine Unohana. La femme médecin s'approcha de lui. Des cernes lui dessinaient les yeux. Elle lui toucha le front, lui pris le pouls et lui mit une lumière dans les yeux pour vérifier la dilatation de ses pupilles. A la fin de sa consultation, Matsumoto voulu savoir ce qu'il en était.

- Alors ?

- Eh bien, tous les symptômes indiquent que notre cher capitaine nous fait une grosse dépression.

- Le pauvre...

- Je suis d'accord. Ce qu'il a vu l'a profondément choqué et affecté. Il est même possible que ça ait des conséquences sur sa personnalité ou sur son comportement.

- Et que puis-je faire pour l'aider ?

- Pas grand chose, si ce n'est qu'essayer de passer du temps avec lui.

- Très bien...Merci, capitaine Unohana.

- Je t'en prie, c'était la moindre chose que je puisse faire.

Après avoir reconduit le médecin à la sortie, la rousse retourna voir son supérieur. Elle s'assit sur la table-basse juste en face de son capitaine et s'en rapprocha. Elle mit ses mains sur les petits bras d'Hitugaya.

- Capitaine...vous savez ce que Unohana-san a dit ? Que vous faisiez une dépression ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Une dépression ! Excusez-moi, mais vous êtes encore un enfant ! Vous ne devriez pas être dans cet état !...

-...Tout est ma faute...

- Pardon ?

- C'est ma faute si Momo est morte. J'aurais pu la sauver...(il se met à pleurer) J-j'étais à quelques centimètres...ç-ça aurait suffit...m-mais je...et...e-elle...

- Les images revinrent dans sa tête. Il repensa à son passé, sa vie avec elle, ce qu'ils étaient bien !...Il sanglota.

- Capitaine..., elle posa une main sur son épaule pour le consoler. Puis, sans crier gare, il se jeta dans ses bras. Au début, elle resta un peu choquée. Bah oui, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son capitaine d'avoir besoin d'affection...Puis, elle lui répondit en l'enlaçant à son tour. Il pleurait de tout son soul.

- E-elle n'avait...r-rien fait d-de mal !...E-elle ne méritait pas...

Il ne put finir sa phrase, l'émotion était trop grande. Matsumoto continuait de le consoler. Il avait un peu maigri pendant ces deux jours sans manger. Elle s'étonna de sa légèreté. Il continuait de sangloter, il tremblait aussi. Elle le berça un peu et lui caressa ses cheveux argentés. Il semblait se calmer. Ils restèrent une bonne demie heure l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Elle finit par se rendre compte qu'il s'était endormi dans ses bras. Elle le contempla. Il paraissait tellement fragile. Elle le porta (comme on porte les enfants) et alla le déposer dans ses quartiers. Elle lui mit une couverture et s'en alla.

Elle se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour lui. Elle avait peur que ce soit un trop gros choc à supporter et qu'il ne tienne pas. Mais elle croyait en lui. Elle savait qu'il finirait tôt ou tard par s'en remettre, il était fort...

Fin deuxième chapitre, je ferai sûrement un épilogue pour clore cette fanfic !

J'espère qu'elle vous a plus !

**REVIEWS !**


	3. Chapitre 3 et fin

Adieu

Le capitaine de la dixième division se réveilla lentement. Il se demanda comment il était arrivé dans son lit car il était sûr qu'il s'était endormi dans son bureau...Oh et puis, de toute façon il s'en fichait. Il avait cauchemardé toute la nuit (comme chaque nuits depuis qu'il était revenu d'ailleurs...). Il déambula jusqu'à son bureau. Il remarqua qu'il faisait déjà bien jour. Il avait dû dormir un peu plus longtemps que prévu...

Rangiku était arrivée tôt au bureau aujourd'hui. Son capitaine n'étant pas en état de travailler, elle avait décidé de le remplacer quelques temps (ou plutôt : avait décidé de faire enfin son travail). Elle avait déjà rempli deux rapports et commençait le troisième, qu'elle entendit quelqu'un entrer. Son capitaine avait l'air encore plus mal en point que la veille. Il tremblait encore un peu et son pas n'était pas sûr. Elle avait l'impression qu'il pouvait s'éffondrer à n'importe quel moment. Il déambula jusqu'à son bureau tel un fantôme, et s'assit.

- Vous ne comptez pas travailler, capitaine ?

- Il ne faut pas...que j-je commence à-à perdre du temps..., sa voix n'était pas sûre.

- Reposez-vous, ne vous en faites pas, j'ai commencé à remplir les rapports.

Elle désigna une pile de papiers. Toshiro posa son regard dessus et esquissa un faible sourire.

- Merci Matsumoto, dit-il dans un murmure quasiment inaudible.

- Soudain, on frappa à la porte.

- Entrez ! Ordonna Matsumoto.

- Vice-capitaine, je dois vous informer que les restes du vice-capitaine Hinamori ont été retrouvé au abords du sereitei, emballés dans un sac, et qu...

- Tais-toi, imbécile ! Cria t-elle subitement.

Le shinigami stoppa net aussitôt et releva la tête pour connaître la raison de cette brusque interruption. La vice-capitaine avait la tête tourné vers son supérieur. Il était figé et avait écarquillé les yeux. Le shinigami n'avait pas remarqué sa présence, ou du moins, ne s'en souciait pas jusqu'à lors.

Matsumoto se retourna rapidement vers le soldat.

- Sors d'ici, dépêche-toi !

Ce dernier déguerpi sans demander son reste. La rousse s'avança vers son capitaine. Il tremblait beaucoup plus fort, maintenant. Dans sa tête, les images de la mort de son amie lui revinrent. Il y avait du sang, du sang partout. Il hurla, un cris aigu dans lequel se mêlaient rage, tristesse et désespoir. Toute la division l'entendit. Les shinigami s'arrêtèrent dans leur travail et se demandèrent la cause de ce cri. Il savaient tous très bien de qui il provenait et en étaient tous très attristés pour lui.

- Capitaine !

- Pourquoi est-ce que tout ça se passe ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tant de malheur s'abatte sur moi ?

Il croisa ses bras sur la table et enfouit sa tête dedans. Il sanglota.

- Si...si seulement...je l'avais...sauvé...Tout est ma faute...Je...je n'ai fait que...que la regarder...et la laisser mourir...

Rangiku observait son capitaine, ne sachant que faire. Puis, elle se pencha vers lui et le redressa. Elle l'obligea à la fixer dans les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas être contrainte à regarder se yeux rempli de chagrin. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains.

- Capitaine, écoutez-moi !

Il essaya de se concentrer comme il pouvait, les larmes ne cessant leur course.

- Capitaine...Vous vous trompez totalement...Ce n'est pas votre faute si Hinamori est morte ! Vous n'y êtes pour rien ! Essayez de comprendre ça ! Je sais que ce que vous avez vu et subi est particulièrement dur à vivre, mais ne vous laissez pas sombrer. Vous êtes en train de laissez la trace d'Aizen(si je puis dire) vous consumer peu à peu. C'est ça que vous voulez ? Vous laissez mourir ? Vous feriez trop plaisir à Aizen ! Et puis imaginez à ce qu'Hinamori en penserait ! La connaissant, elle ne vous laisserait jamais faire ça, elle ne voudrait sûrement pas que vous vous laissiez dépérir a cause de sa mort !

- Oui mais...maintenant...elle n'est plus là...je n'ai plus personne...

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase et le gifla.

- Encore une fois, vous vous trompez ! Vous n'êtes pas seul ! Pensez à toutes les personnes qui sont là, qui comptent sur vous, qui vous soutiennent ! Vous imaginez si Hinamori entendait ça ! (elle se calma un peu). S'il vous plaît...

Il la regarda, la dévisagea, pour finalement baisser les yeux.

-...Excuse-moi...je suis désolé...

- Capitaine...

Elle l'enlaça. Après un instant, il se leva et se dirigea en direction de la porte.

- Matsumoto ?

- Oui ?

- ...Merci.

Ce fut son dernier mot, il disparut rapidement. Elle resta là à fixer l'endroit où il se trouvait.

« Capitaine »

Il arriva sur la colline où se trouvait la pierre tombale de sa sœur. Le soleil se couchait, lentement. Il la contempla un instant.

- Momo...je n'ai jamais voulu que tout ça arrive...j'aurais peut-être pu te sauver...peut-être...mais...c'est peut-être aussi le destin. Ou un truc dans le genre...

Il s'arrêta un instant.

- Tu va me manquer...beaucoup. Je ne t'oublierais jamais, murmura t-il.

Il fit demi-tour et s'en alla, un léger sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Il allait reprendre le cours de sa vie. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse abattre. Matsumoto avait raison oui il avait perdu sa sœur, oui ça a été un choc terrible pour lui et oui ces derniers jours n'avaient pas tellement arrangés la situation. Mais est-ce que c'était une raison valable pour avoir perdu le goût de vivre ? Non. Les choses allaient changer.

Pardon pour cette fin un peu nulle sur les bords, mais j'ai eu un ptit manque d'inspiration pour la fin.

**Reviews** si c'est pas trop demander...


End file.
